


everyone for someone

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Were-Creatures, cuddle therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: Dean holds Cas, firm but gentle, until Cas pulls away. “How was that?” Dean asks quietly.“Very nice,” Cas says. “It’s been — a very long time, since someone hugged me like that without expectation.”“I hear that a lot,” Dean says, resting his hand on Cas’s knee. “It’s easy to forget how lonely we are.”





	everyone for someone

**Author's Note:**

> i took a lot of liberties with an anon prompt: _sad, touch-starved ace cas who cant find a good nice boyfriend because most guys just want to stick their dicks in him musters his courage and goes to cuddle therapy even though he’s super anxious about it but desperately just wants a really nice hug preferably in some really nice arms. but it turns out that ~~his roommate and bff~~ dean who likes to drink and smoke and party and has a million weird part time jobs turns out to be his professional cuddle buddy. which at first is awkward? but then dean just feels sad. and cas just feels like he’s let out a huge breath he didn’t know he was holding in and they cuddle and its nice. or something like that?_

“Did you know people did this?” Meg says, cackling as she holds out her phone.  _ Book a professional cuddler. _

“No, I didn’t,” Cas says, then turns back to his computer. Usually he likes Meg, but after getting a  _ I just don’t think it’s going to work out  _ speech — again — the night before, he’s not interested in anything but distracting himself with work. 

His place is completely silent and dark when he makes it home, though at least Maurice stretches awake and meows a greeting. “Hello, handsome,” Cas says, giving his chin a scritch as he passes by. 

Later, slumped on the couch with the remains of a frozen dinner on the table and a scotch in his hands, Netflix droning in the background, Cas thinks about cuddling. Touching at all, warmth and smiles. He realizes it’s been a long time, and then feels pathetic the longer it takes him to remember exactly how long ago it was the last time he basked in someone’s affection that way. 

He gets up and pours himself another drink, then pulls up the site on his phone.  _ Everyone is the perfect fit for someone.  _

The duplex is neat, unassuming, in a quiet neighborhood with cars parked all along the street. There’s ivy wrapped around the railings of the porch, verdant and wild. 

The door opens just a moment after Cas knocks, a smile already on the man’s mouth. Cas’s mouth drops open. “Oh,” he says. 

“Hey,” Cas’s cuddle therapist — Dean, it said on his confirmation — says. “I’ve seen you at Charlie’s.” 

“I thought you —?” 

“Sell weed? Yeah, I dabble.” He holds his hand out. “I’m Dean. Nice to officially meet you.” 

“Cas.” They shake, and Dean’s grip is warm and firm. He steps back and Cas follows him into the warmly-lit house, hardwood floors and Neil Young on low volume. 

“If you’re freaked out since we’ve met before, you can still cancel. Usually it’s a 24 hour notice thing, but I’m guessing this is an extenuating circumstance.” 

“No, it’s — it’s fine. I didn’t realize you’re a were.” As soon as he says it, Cas slaps his hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry, that was rude.” 

Dean’s easy smile doesn’t falter. “This is officially a judgment-free evening. Let’s go talk in the room, ok?” 

Dean leads Cas down the hall and into a bedroom. It’s small and the king-sized bed nearly fills it. The curtains are gauzy, a flirtation with the golden hour, and the pillows are plush. There are two water bottles sitting on the table. 

“This is all you,” Dean says, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “What do you need? We can just sit here. We can hug, or just spoon, or hold hands, or just about anything else you want that’s not sex.” 

“Oh, I would never — I’m asexual.” 

“Ok, cool. Some people feel more comfortable when I shift, so that’s an option, too.” 

“I think a hug would be a good start.” 

Dean opens his arms, and after only a moment’s hesitation, Cas sits and wraps his arms around him. Dean embraces Cas in return, and Cas melts into him faster than he expected of himself. It’s nice, just a hug, no wandering hands, just the solid warmth of another person. And Dean smells nice, something rich and earthy. 

Dean holds Cas, firm but gentle, until Cas pulls away. “How was that?” Dean asks quietly. 

“Very nice,” Cas says. “It’s been — a very long time, since someone hugged me like that without expectation.” 

“I hear that a lot,” Dean says, resting his hand on Cas’s knee. “It’s easy to forget how lonely we are.” 

Cas snorts. “You’re not lonely. You do this.” 

“That’s part of why I do it. It had been a long time for me, too.” 

“Can we lay down?” 

Dean gestures towards the bed —  _ by all means —  _ and then joins Cas once he’s settled, Cas on his back and Dean on his side facing him. Cas turns his head and tries not to notice the way Dean’s eyes are green and gold in the light. 

“I could hold you?” 

Dean nods and adjusts so Cas can wrap an arm around him, then nuzzles into Cas’s neck and places his hand on Cas’s chest. Cas tries to relax, but he feels like he should say something, like he’s supposed to keep conversation going. He squeezes Dean tighter without meaning to, reveling in the softness of Dean’s hip under his hand. 

“You ok?” Dean murmurs. 

“I’m not used to just laying around not doing anything.” 

Dean strokes his hand through Cas’s hair, traces one of Cas’s eyebrows with his thumb. “You want to pet a big cat?” 

“Excuse me?” 

Dean laughs, and it’s a little loud after the hush of their whispers, but Cas likes it a lot. “I can shift, if you want. I’m told I’m very fluffy. I probably won’t even bite you.” 

Cas laughs, too, and it surprises him a little. “I’ve always been a believer in the therapeutic benefits of petting big cats. As long as there’s no biting.” 

“Cool. Hang tight,” Dean says, flashing him a grin before leaving the room on quiet feet. Cas can see it now, the feline grace in his movements. 

Even though he’s expecting it, Cas is still a little startled when a cougar pads into the room. Dean’s eyes are the same green-gold as in human form, whiskers long and twitching. He hops onto the bed and bumps his head against Cas’s shoulder before laying down next to him and immediately beginning to purr. 

“Hello,” Cas says quietly. He thinks Dean smiles, or whatever the mountain lion version of that is. 

Tentatively, Cas reaches out and pats Dean’s shoulder. He’s ridiculously soft, thick tawny coat with fluffier white underneath, and Cas’s hand nearly disappears into his fur. Dean bumps his shoulder again, then nudges Cas into the position he wants so he can lay in Cas’s arms, head on his chest. Cas can feel the purring and slowly strokes his hand over Dean’s side. 

“This is nice,” Cas says. “Wait. Can you understand me?” 

Dean lifts his head to give Cas an unimpressed look. 

“Ok, stupid question.” He scratches underneath Dean’s chin, because that seems the right thing to do, and Dean leans into it. 

It feels easier to be silent than it was with Dean in human form. Cas pets him, and Dean’s tail flips in a slow rhythm along with his purrs. The sunlight dims, but there’s a warm light from a lamp in the corner Cas hadn’t noticed at first. If Cas could purr, he would definitely be doing it, too. 

In another room, a soft chime sounds. Dean stands, bumps his nose against Cas’s, and stretches long and luxurious. When Dean hops to the floor, Cas realizes that must be the timer signaling the end of their session. He sits up and waits, and a minute later, Dean comes back in human form, clothes more rumpled than before.

Dean sits on the bed next to Cas, smiling. “How do you feel?” 

Cas tilts his head, thinking. “I think I feel good.” But he knows, now, how lonely he truly is. How desperate to be touched — how desperate to receive a warm smile. 

“Did the shifting thing freak you out? Some humans freak out about that kind of stuff.” 

“Oh,” Cas says. “Not at all. I’m a nephilim, actually.” 

Dean raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Sorry, I can usually scent that kind of thing.” Cas shrugs, and Dean says, “Hey, so, you want to maybe hang out sometime? If you were just a client I wouldn’t ask, but — we’ve met before, so I guess it’s different.” 

“Would there be cuddling, or do you only do that for pay?” 

Dean laughs. It lights up his face and Cas is enamored with the curve of his throat when he throws his head back. “Cuddling is totally on the table. No shifting, though, so I can actually talk to you.” 

“I would like to get to know you better.” Cas wonders if this is a date, but doesn’t ask. He isn’t ready to face the humiliation if he’s wrong. 

“Cool,” Dean says, reaching out and hugging Cas around the shoulders. “Let me give you my number.” 

It’s a date. Dean cooks them dinner, and they smoke while watching movies and curled up together on the couch, and at the end of the night, Cas kisses him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish on tumblr](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com)


End file.
